


VLD Exchange- Shiro's Birthday

by Sylenis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylenis/pseuds/Sylenis
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 8
Collections: Shiro Birthday Exchange 2020





	VLD Exchange- Shiro's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bog gremlin (tomatocages)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatocages/gifts).



I hope this is alright! It took a few goes to get a thumbnail I thought fit the prompts!


End file.
